


If We Have Each Other

by drunkraiinbow



Series: Little Verse [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Age Play, Asexual Character, Batlantern - Freeform, Bruce is a sweetheart, Caregiver Bruce Wayne, Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Daddy Kink, Daddy/Little One, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hal Jordan Gets A Hug, Hal Jordan Needs A Hug, Little One Hal Jordan, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Protective Bruce Wayne, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 01:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20301355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkraiinbow/pseuds/drunkraiinbow
Summary: Hal comes back from a mission and is exhausted.Luckily, Bruce is there to take care of him.





	If We Have Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks and kisses to GavotteAndGigue for beta-reading, BookOfOdym for helping me out with the ending scene, and my wonderful friends air, DQ and sal on discord for encouraging me with their positive vibes.

The windows of the master bedroom flew open and a glowing green light illuminated the walls, making Bruce smirk at the pages of the books he had been reading before he looked up. A man was standing next to the small balcony, a sheepish smile on his lips as the mask around his eyes dissolved and revealed the bright blue eyes underneath the white lenses. 

For a long moment, they just looked at each other in silence; Bruce in his favourite chair with his legs crossed and the small book in his lap, still opened, and the new arrival a few feet away, a hand resting on the handle of the window, body language proud and confident. 

Then, the green light dissolved as well, stripping the green uniform off the strong man, leaving him in nothing more than a wide, pastel pink shirt that covered his trained body and half of his thighs. His shoulders dropped, his gaze softened and the exhaustion was written all over his beautiful face. Bruce's heart clenched. 

"Daddy," the man said and his gaze dropped to the ground while he made a wavering step towards Bruce. His feet were naked, but the floor was covered with a soft carpet, warming his itching soles. "I need–" 

Bruce didn't need a second invitation to put the book aside and rush to his lover's side. His arms wrapped around the heavy body that looked so weak right now, pressing him against his chest. Bruce's lips were traveling over his forehead, leaving small kisses on the skin until he felt fingers clinging onto his sides, digging into the fabric of his morning gown. 

"I'm here, Hal," he whispered, voice firm but soft. "I've gotcha, doll. You're safe now." 

Hal whimpered. Looking down at his body, Bruce could see the raw skin, small cuts and bruises all over his arms and neck, clearly continuing under the shirt. Not all of them were fresh, but a large amount was clearly not older than a few hours. 

"You came here right after the fight?" Bruce tightened the embrace and placed another kiss on Hal's temple. "You're home now, baby. Nobody's going to hurt you anymore. Not under my watch." 

He could feel lips twitching on the crook of his neck, as Hal tried a shaky smile, deeply breathing in his lover’s scent. 

"You wanna talk about what happened?" Bruce asked carefully, waiting for Hal to respond. He felt a shiver go through the trained body in his arms, followed by a whimpering that told him to leave the topic alone, maybe save it for later. 

Instead, he brought his hands up and down Hal's back, stroking the hard muscles to soothe him again. 

"I'm sorry," Hal breathed. "I– I can't–"

His voice was raspy, almost soundless as if he had been screaming for days. Bruce could feel the trembling in his muscles when he struggled with his head, trying to get out of his mental space but failing. The ring on his right hand flickered a green light for a second before going out again.

Bruce frowned at himself while he shushed Hal softly. It wasn't usual for Hal to lose control over the ring, no matter his mindset. Feeling the heavy heartbeat against his own chest, Bruce also knew that Hal had noticed it as well. 

He was getting anxious instead of calming down and letting his mind rest for a few hours. Bruce had to stop his fears from spiraling. He was always so hard on himself without a reason. 

"Breathe slowly, baby boy," he told Hal and raised his voice just slightly to reach his lover's attention. "Look how I'm doing it. Breathe with me? Can you do that for daddy?"

Hal nodded slowly. 

"In and out. Just like that." 

The shaky breath got longer as Hal concentrated on his breathing and Bruce held him firmly pressed against his chest, arms wrapped tightly around his body as if he could fall apart without the support. And Hal would do exactly that. 

"You're doing so good for me, doll. Just perfect." 

Bruce himself relaxed having Hal with him. He had a strong boyfriend, very much capable of fighting his own wars, and winning them, but he still worried whenever Hal left the planet. 

It didn't take long for Hal to go limp in his arms. A sigh escaped his throat. Bruce hummed, hands wandering down Hal's body to pull him off the ground and carry him across the room to the ensuite bathroom. Hal's arms were lazily hanging off Bruce's shoulders, his face was buried against Bruce's neck. 

When he finally put him down, Hal stepped back and rubbed over his eyes, giving Bruce enough time to fill the tub with water. He added a bath bomb before he was back with Hal, kissing the man's nose tip when he saw the shy smile forming. 

"Bubble bath!" Hal whispered. His voice was higher than before and he spoke with a slight lisp and the awe of a five years old child.. "Can… can daddy, too?" 

“Daddy would love to, princess.”

Bruce helped Hal take off the big t-shirt, leaving him standing in the tight boxer briefs for a moment, while Bruce stripped off his morning gown. Hal watched him attentively and Bruce made sure to keep his crotch covered by his boxers. He left the clothes laying on the floor. Someone would pick them up in the morning. 

With a humm, he pulled Hal close again, held him by the hip with one arm slung around his slim waist. Dipping his hand into the water, he checked the temperature. It was warm, but not hot. Perfect for Hal, a little bit too hot for his own liking, but he would be fine. 

Carefully, he lifted his little one off the ground and put him into the tub, following right away to sit behind Hal and pull his back against his chest. Hal sighed. His eyes closed immediately. 

Stroking over the slender arms of his love, Bruce let his gaze wander over Hal's naked form and took in the bruises painted on the delicate, slightly tanned skin. It must've been a nasty fight. 

Not wanting to hurt him further, Bruce took a soft sponge to wash the dirt off Hal's body, cleaning the already slightly healing wounds. It was nothing dangerous, nothing deep or bad, but he still treated them with care. Hal sat in front of him, eyes close during the act, a quiet sigh dropping from his lips. He was enjoying it and Bruce smiled over the confirmation. 

Hal stayed still while Bruce washed his hair with shampoo and rinsed the soft curls with warm water afterward. Stroking over his stomach, Bruce pecked his neck and leaned his forehead against Hal's broad shoulder. He could feel Hal playing with the foam of the bubble bath, innocent and curious, and just so Hal.

"'s daddy alright?" Hal asked softly and Bruce looked up, catching Hal's interested look that he gave him over his shoulder. 

He smiled. 

"Just a bit tired, baby. That's all," he explained and wrapped his arms around Hal's waist to hold him again. "I'll stay with you tonight." 

That meant skipping patrol, but the boys would understand it and Bruce trusted them. Gotham would be safe.

They stayed in the warm water with Bruce stroking Hal, caressing his soft skin and kissing his moles, and Hal leaning into the affectionate touches, sighing and giggling happily. It was an intimate, vulnerable moment and Bruce cherished it. 

When Hal turned to place a brief kiss on Bruce's jaw and smile at him, Bruce couldn't help but pull him even closer. Their hands found each other, their fingers intertwined and Hal held onto him firmly while Bruce gave him the safety he needed.

After a while, Bruce felt relaxed enough to fall asleep in the tub, one arm around Hal, who had turned to the side and stretched himself out in the tub to rest against Bruce's body. 

With a soft hum, Bruce stroked his cheek and woke the sleepy man from his nap. Hal blinked confusedly for a moment, reorienting himself before raising his head to look questioningly at Bruce. 

"We should slip into bed, princess," Bruce told him in a low tone and kissed his temple when Hal mewled, chuckling. "Think you can get up, or do you need me to carry you?" 

It was a test, and Hal knew that. Instead of standing up, he was staring back at Bruce's eyes and bit down on his lip before the green light was emerging from the ring on his hand again. And then, he was floating over the surface of the water, dripping but also smiling while he used the ring's power to sit up. 

Hal purred when Bruce kissed the tip of his nose and watched him get out of the tub. Bruce hurried to get out of his wet boxers and bind a towel around his waist. 

Then, he held Hal's favourite towel open. Big, pastel pink, fluffy and with a hood that had cute kitten ears attached. 

With a little help of Bruce pulling Hal to his feet, he got out of the tub and snuggled into the warm towel. Hal made a soft noise and giggled when Bruce's arms caught him with the soft fabric, holding him for a moment.

Kisses were placed on his neck and he shivered under the sweetness, before Bruce took care of his wet body and rubbed the towel softly over his skin to dry him. His hair got rubbed with a second towel until it curled again, fluffy and wild but beautiful. 

"Can you help me with… with my undies?" Hal asked softly and looked down at his own body to the wet, black fabric. 

"Hold onto me for a second?" Bruce told him when he got to his knees in front of Hal. 

He placed a kiss on Hal's bellybutton and smiled at the giggling that followed. His fingers were already slipping under the waistband of Hal's boxer briefs, but he waited until Hal was grabbing his shoulders. 

Helping Hal change clothes had never been a sexual act. Intimate, maybe. Definitely caring. It was part of Hal's needs and Bruce was happy to provide him with the care he deserved. He was used to see Hal's member soft between his legs when he pulled down the briefs and gripped his left leg to guide him out of hole, repeating the procedure with his right leg. 

Bruce was rewarded with a light kiss onto the corner of his mouth after he stood in front of Hal again. He smiled at the man under the kitten hood, one of the rare smiles he saved for Hal only. 

"Daddy wants to treat your cuts now, princess," he said and touched Hal's cheek at the mixed feelings in the blue eyes. "Gonna be careful, doll. Don't worry. We can use the plasters we've bought last week." 

"The ones from Hello Kitty?" Hal clarified with a frown, still insecure about it. 

Bruce nodded. 

Hal squinted at Bruce and seemed to consider it for a moment. Eventually, he agreed with a pout. 

Bruce waited until he had his arms wrapped around his neck and picked him up again, slowly carrying him to the master bedroom. Alfred must've snuck in while they had been bathing, because the window was closed and the long curtains were drawn shut. 

After Hal was securely sitting on the bed, Bruce pulled the top drawer of his nightstand open. The pack with cute, pastel pink Hello Kitty plasters was right on top of his emergency box he had started with Hal coming into his life. With another glance at Hal's concentrated attempt to search the bed for something, he also took one of the pacifiers he had stored there just in case Hal lost his current one. It was pastel blue. Hal didn't accept any other color. 

"Princess." 

Presenting Hal the new pacifier, Bruce watched his face lighting up and the worry lines on his forehead disappear. Hal opened his lips willingly and waited for Bruce to hold it in front of his mouth to close his lips around the soft nipple again to suck on the tip. 

With his little one occupied, Bruce could cut the plaster into fitting strips and decorate Hal's bruised body. Some cuts only got plasters, like a rough one over Hal's nose, others needed salve to aid the healing, or a clip plaster smuggled underneath the Hello Kitties. The violet bruises from hits and kicks on his back looked especially nasty, but Bruce decided to treat them with a soothing ointment only. After all, he couldn't find any bruised or broken ribs and Hal could breathe and move painlessly. 

Hal was watching him during the procedure but blinked from time to time, clearly fighting against the exhaustion. Bruce rubbed his naked thighs in comfort. 

"Wanna get dressed for bed or stay like that, doll?" Bruce asked Hal softly as he watched Hal bite his bottom lip. 

"Can we get dressed?" Hal whispered in response and became seemingly smaller the longer Bruce watched him. "W-we don't have to, daddy–" 

"Don't, baby," Bruce interrupted Hal before he could even think about apologizing. He knew Hal often didn't like sleeping naked. "I want to do what you feel comfortable with. I love you, baby boy. Remember?" 

Before Hal could protest, Bruce put the remaining plasters away and closed the drawer. He didn't rush to the closet, but definitely moved faster than usual. Hal bubbled a few words to himself and was still pouting. Bruce just smirked and turned to the folded t-shirts on one of the higher boards in his closet. He chose a big one for Hal, none for himself before he snatched fresh pairs of boxer briefs from Hal's side. 

Hal was patiently waiting for him to come back, though he had already stripped out of the towel. It was piling around him and he looked at Bruce with big eyes, sucking on the pacifier, as he took the boxer briefs and grumbled at Bruce's helping hand.

"No," Hal murmured through the pacifier and pushed Bruce softly away. "No daddy. Wanna do it." 

"Daddy's not helping," Bruce said and took care of himself instead, exchanging the towel around his waist with the second pair of boxer briefs.

Hal struggled with the holes for a moment but managed to pull his legs through them quickly. He caught Bruce smile and relax a bit more before he took the t-shirt and pulled it over his head. Bruce had to guide his arms through the short sleeves though Hal was still proud of himself and grinned happily when he was dressed. 

He crawled across the bed to his side, let Bruce pull the blanket over him and snuggled with one plushie of the army sitting in their bed, eyes only halfway held open to follow Bruce's movements. 

Bruce made sure there was a sippy cup with fresh water sitting on Hal's nightstand in case he woke up thirsty before he walked around the bed, back to his own side. He sat down, pulled his legs under the blanket and put the lights out. As soon as his head touched the pillow, Hal was already laying in his arms, pressing his body against Bruce's. 

Bruce laughed softly. 

"Feeling better, princess?" Bruce asked carefully and caressed Hal's cheek with his thumb, holding his precious face in his hand.

"Mhm. Much better."

Hal's eyes were full of sweetness, mirroring the love Bruce felt deep down his heart whenever he could spend time with his love. He leaned forward, giving Hal a soft goodnight kiss on his forehead. Hal's plushie – a soft comfort blanket in the form of a white dragon with a pastel pink tummy – was surrounded by green light when it flew to hover in front of Bruce's face, not leaving until he had kissed the dragon's head as well.

"Want me to hold you through the night?" Bruce asked and waited for the soft mewling sound Hal made. 

"I love you so much, daddy," he told him with his little voice, but in a firm tone. 

"I love you, too, doll," Bruce breathed against Hal's ear when the man buried his face in the crook of his neck and snickered happily. "Daddy's glad he's found you in this big world." 

Bruce rested his face in Hal's hair, smelling the fruity fragrance of his shampoo as Hal's breath tickled his neck. With a relaxed sigh, he closed his eyes and pulled Hal closer so that he was cuddled up against Bruce. 

Right before Bruce slipped into a well-deserved sleep, he could feel Hal shifting in his arms for a moment, presumably taking out the pacifier. Hal raised his head before soft lips touched his chin and wandered up to his mouth for a tender kiss. 

"Thank you, Bruce." 

Bruce smiled into the touch and tightened his embrace around Hal. 

"Anytime, love."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually thinking about making this into a series adding prequels and sequels. And the idea is shaping up nicely. You can request prompts for further parts of the series on my [tumblr](https://drunkraiinbow.tumblr.com/) (please note that I won't write any smut).


End file.
